


Body Language.

by spietataninfetta



Series: Spicy and Hot Deacury [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "La mano di Freddie è opprimente al centro del petto, lo spinge con veemenza contro il muro, forse con troppa forza, ma lui è fatto così.Le scapole grattano l’intonaco, la mano dell’amico ancora li, preme sullo sterno, gli mozza il respiro ma non è di certo solo per quello per qualche istante smette di respirare.John boccheggia, socchiude gli occhi e apre le gambe.Gli occhi del cantante sono dritti nei suoi, vogliono e prendono tutto e lui lascia fare.Perché John adora sentirsi schiacciare da lui, prendere e stringere come meglio crede, ci morirebbe tra le mani dell’amico e gli chiederebbe ancora di farlo."[Freddie Mercury / John Deacon] |spicy Deaky and horny Freddie. PWP, 'cause we don't need a plot!|





	Body Language.

[spicy Deacury, 80’s vibes, gli outfit monocromatici di John attizzano un casino + Freddie con i baffoni porno.]

 

 

 

 

Body Language  
-

 

 

 

 

La mano di Freddie è opprimente al centro del petto, lo spinge con veemenza contro il muro, forse con troppa forza, ma lui è fatto così.  
Le scapole grattano l’intonaco, la mano dell’amico ancora li, preme sullo sterno, gli mozza il respiro ma non è di certo solo per quello per qualche istante smette di respirare.  
John boccheggia, socchiude gli occhi e apre le gambe.  
Gli occhi del cantante sono dritti nei suoi, vogliono e prendono tutto e lui lascia fare.  
Perché John adora sentirsi schiacciare da lui, prendere e stringere come meglio crede, ci morirebbe tra le mani dell’amico e gli chiederebbe ancora di farlo.  
Il tempo per ragionare è minimo, Freddie gli concede giusto qualche istante per stringergli le braccia al collo quando lo bacia.  
E’ un bacio di quelli bollenti, pieni di saliva, denti che si scontrano, labbra morse e tanta lingua.  
John si domanda sempre come possa toccarlo per tutto il corpo in quella maniera, come se avesse troppe mani e tutte cercassero di soddisfare la sua voglia di stringere ogni parte nello stesso istante. Vuole tutto, lo vuole subito, vuole afferrare, graffiare, mangiarlo se è possibile.  
Quando fa così gli piace da impazzire, perché gli lascia tutto lo spazio possibile per lasciare il segno del suo passaggio sulla propria pelle.  
Le dita di Freddie stringono e strizzano il suo culo, quei pantaloni blu non lasciano nulla all’immaginazione dell’altro, lo sapeva che gli sarebbero piaciuti. Geme di pancia, i loro bacini sono così stretti tra di loro che soffoca. Vuole soltanto toglierseli quei pantaloni, glielo direbbe anche se Freddie gli lasciasse il tempo di parlare, ma no continua a baciarselo, gli bagna il mento, succhia la sua lingua con uno schiocco.  
Freddie si è fatto più grosso, più muscoloso e lo schiaccia ancora contro il muro, lo sbatte proprio premendo il petto contro il suo e la nuca si riempie di formicolii.  
John stringe le cosce attorno alla gamba dell’altro che prontamente aveva infilato tra le proprie. Muove il bacino, Freddie lo incita.  
Ha le dita di Freddie tra i capelli, in quel bellissimo cespuglio indomabile di ricci rossi, il cantante li adora perché glieli stringe sempre. Lo tira indietro, gli piega il collo e in un gesto unico passa dalla bocca all’angolo della mandibola e poi più in basso, sui tendini che tirano e succhia, lascia quegli aloni viola che John avrebbe guardato il giorno dopo allo specchio e si sarebbe sentito ancora pieno di brividi.  
-No, no- pigola, non vorrebbe avere quella voce ma non può farci niente, è un concentrato di ormoni in subbuglio seviziati dai denti dell’amico -non li, non—Dio…- spinge la testa di Freddie ad affondare ancora di più nell’incavo del collo e il cantante gli afferra la giacca di pelle, gliela sfila dalle spalle arrivando ad allargare il colletto della maglia per mordere di più scendendo sulla spalla.  
Ormai si lascia sorreggere solo dalle braccia dell’altro -sei dolce, Deaky- la voce del cantante è così bassa, gli esce dalla gola come fosse un’altra persona. Gli morde il lobo dell’orecchio destro, ci ficca dentro la lingua e John si accartoccia ancora di più.  
La mano destra di Freddie scende dal suo collo, tocca quell’accenno di pettorale a mani aperte e poi tra le loro pance. Ha già sbottonato i pantaloni blu, John è un fascio di nervi in attesa ma un rumore interrompe tutto facendolo scattare con lo sguardo verso la sua destra.  
-Fred…,ah! Fred arriva qualcuno- cerca di fermargli la mano, lo afferra per il polso e l’amico ridacchia sul suo collo.  
-E che guardino pure. Sono sicuro che apprezzerebbero lo spettacolo- glielo dice guardandolo negli occhi, le palpebre socchiuse, le iridi scure e feline attraversate da un lampo di pura lussuria e John deglutisce, tutto d’improvviso crolla e l’imbarazzo lo risveglia con un poderoso schiaffo in faccia.  
Come fa ad essere così bello, provocante, con un ghigno sfrontato che gli tira le labbra e i baffi non aiutano affatto a rendere meno eccitante quel sorriso.  
John deglutisce piano, scacciando quella voglia costante di baciarlo ancora.  
-Non dire così- soffia piano e Freddie ridacchia dandogli una pacca sulla coscia tonica facendolo sobbalzare.  
-Ti dico anche che sei la mia puttanella, dolcezza, se ti piace tanto-  
John deglutisce il nulla.  
Dio si farebbe davvero sbattere contro quel muro, li, in quell’istante se il suo stupido senso del pudore non lo frenasse.  
Freddie lo guarda con una intensità che scava dentro, fino infondo e alla fine accetta di fermarsi di fronte allo sguardo languido e impaurito dell’amico.  
Gli anni passano ma lui lo continuava a guardare nella stessa maniera di quando aveva diciannove anni e Freddie non riesce mai a dirgli no, anche con una evidente e più che impaziente erezione tra le gambe.  
Ma forse è proprio per quello che John lo fa impazzire, perché è così bello fargli perdere il controllo in pochi istanti e trasformarlo in una troietta arrapata per poi vederlo annaspare nel suo stesso respiro nel giro di un secondo.  
Freddie si sposta e John quasi si manda al Diavolo, ma l’amico ci tiene a sottolineare che la discussione sarebbe continuata più tardi, piazzandogli una mano tra le gambe e stringendo. Erano così aderenti quei pantaloni blu che avrebbe dovuto ricorrere a tutti i suoi freni inibitori per cercare di calmarsi.  
-Dopo non accetto nessuna scusa, Deaky, ti mangio tutto fino all’osso- e dopo avergli dato uno strattone deciso alla patta, gli regala una strizzatina d’occhio, allontanandosi, facendo entrare per un istante in quel cunicolo il rumore del vociare di persone in lontananza quando apre la porta, per poi lasciarlo da solo con il proprio fiato corto.

Guarda verso il basso, tra le sue gambe e gli sfugge uno strascicato “cazzo…” perché Roger non avrebbe perso un solo istante per fargli notare dell’evidente durello che campeggiava li in mezzo.

 

 

 

 

  
Le cosce di John si stringono attorno alla vita di Freddie fin quasi a far male. Muove il bacino così bene che riesce a farlo tremare e la cosa gli piace così tanto. Ascoltare la voce dell’altro che lo prega di continuare in quel modo gli scivola sotto la pelle, increspandola e facendolo impazzire.  
E lo fa ancora una volta, due volte e di più.  
Gli occhi di Freddie sono chiusi, la bocca socchiusa e lui ci passa sopra le dita perché gli piace troppo.  
Le mani dell’amico stringono così forte i suoi fianchi magri, le sente scavare fino ai muscoli e le ossa, dentro, le unghie graffiano, lasciano segni rossi sulla sua pelle.  
Freddie lo stringe tra le braccia, poggia la fronte sudata sulla sua spalla magra.  
-Bravo, Deaky, bravo- e lo morde, lo bacia, percorre la schiena dalla nuca alle creste iliache a palmi aperti, sono carezze ruvide che scivolano sulla curva della spina dorsale.  
John gli prende il viso tra le mani, lo vuole baciare a lungo e l’amico non si tira di certo indietro a quella richiesta.  
Ma a Freddie piace prendere il controllo e John si lascia andare ad un singulto sorpreso quando si ritrova con la schiena contro il materasso, le gambe aperte e Freddie su di lui a stringergli con troppa forza una grossa ciocca di capelli. John storce il naso, stringe i denti. Freddie lo bacia mordendogli tutta la bocca, tirando il labbro inferiore, facendoglielo schioccare prima di assestargli un affondo inaspettato. John strabuzza gli occhi, lo guarda, un gemito strozzato gli si blocca in gola e l’altro ridacchia.  
-Però adesso faccio io e tu lo prendi per bene-  
John chiude gli occhi, il corpo si tende, la schiena si curva e le gambe sono sempre più strette attorno ai fianchi di Freddie, ne può sentire le ossa contro la pelle. Allunga la mano sinistra fino ad aggrapparsi alla spalla dell’altro, i muscoli sono gonfi sotto le dita e si appiglia a lui, non può sostenere tutto quello.  
Freddie non ci va mai delicato con lui, perché dice che gli piace vederlo così, con il viso paonazzo, la bocca gonfia che tenta inutilmente di trattenere quei gemiti lunghi e strascicati, che graffiano la gola.  
John si morde con forza la nocca dell’indice ma Freddie lo afferra per il polso bloccandogli la mano contro il materasso. Lo guarda a fatica, perché sostenere tutto quello era così difficile.  
-No, no, John, fammi sentire tutto- e non gli lascia il tempo di prepararsi perché glieli vuole letteralmente strappare dal cuore quei gemiti, affondando fin quasi a fargli male nei suoi muscoli caldi. E John allora non può che ubbidirgli perché trattenersi era fuori discussione.  
Si sente così bello e attraente mentre apre la bocca e da libero sfogo alla voce, Freddie non si cura affatto che potrebbero sentirli, molto probabilmente Roger e Brian sono con l’orecchio contro la parete per origliare e scommettere quanto l’altro lo può far gridare di piacere. Ma una parte di se, quella che sta sempre nascosta, soffocata dalla sua riservatezza esplode con tanta foga da farlo stupire di se stesso, di quei gemiti acuti, di quello che gli sfugge dalla bocca e che non fa altro che gettare benzina sulla voglia di Freddie. Sono suoni umidicci e così sporchi quelli che lo fanno impazzire, il sentire la cosce calde e muscolose dell’altro contro il culo, il letto che cigola in modo imbarazzante e lui che non ha più voce ma continua ancora a gemere.  
Arriva all’orgasmo gettando la testa all’indietro, le palpebre chiuse, le ciglia frementi e la schiena così arcuata da spezzarsi in due.  
Freddie gli crolla letteralmente addosso, incurante dell’umidiccio che gli imbratta l’addome che si alza e abbassa nervoso, ancora il corpo attraversato da scariche di piacere languido che serpeggia dal basso ventre alla base del cervello.  
E John riesce solo per un istante a spostarlo bofonchiando un “lasciami pulire” seguito da una imprecazione quando muove le gambe intorpidite e Freddie sghignazza stravolto alle sue spalle.  
Allunga il braccio oltre il letto, verso il pavimento dove i vestito erano stati lanciati con tanta foga che forse avrebbe trovato i suoi boxer sul lampadario della camera. Afferra la prima cosa che trova, la sua maglietta blu e si pulisce a fatica perché tutto il suo corpo gli doleva ma tutto passa quando Freddie alza mollemente il braccio per farlo sistemare contro il suo fianco.  
-Dio, sei bellissimo quando urli in quel modo- gli da un piccolo bacio sulla tempia velata di sudore e John fa una smorfia seguito da un “umpf” di naso.

-Che ne dici del rosso per il prossimo concerto?- sussurra piano il più giovane, dando qualche istante all’altro di intuire a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
Freddie lo guarda con sguardo tagliente, cerca di capire cosa intendesse e quando ci riesce gli riserva una pacca sul culo.  
John ridacchia ficcando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e intrecciando le gambe a quelle dell’amico.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Nda  
Il culetto piccolo e tondo di John strizzato nei pantaloni blu, ma anche quelli rossi e gialli e negli hot pants.  
Doh, stupid sexy Deaky!  
E dopo aver sentito “Body Language” con annesso video… beh, è successo questo.

A parte questa piccola parentesi spicy su di loro è in cantiere una piccola long, molto più dolce, romantica e sexy.  
So stay tuned.

Xoxo  
ninfy


End file.
